


Play Date

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Jason Grace, popular, on the football team, and straight. Jason is constantly bullying Percy Jackson, because Percy is bi. But then something happens that changes everything...(I suck at descriptions, but I promise you I that's it's good and not a cliché.)





	1. Chapter 1

Percy watched as the blonde superman, Jason Grace, walked down the hall with his arm wrapped around Piper McLean's shoulders. Percy rolled his eyes and put his books in his locker. He waited until Jason passed him, before looking back at him. Percy couldn't help but notice what a fine ass Jason had.   
~Later~  
The last, however minutes it had been, has faded from Percy's mind. He couldn't think, his vision is blurry, and his ears are ringing. Percy couldn't move, all he could do was lay in the parking lot behind the school and bleed. The football team had beaten him up, and he could faintly hear their laughter.   
Then he saw someone lean over him, and he sounded angry at the guys who had beaten him up. Percy that maybe it was a teacher until his vision cleared up some, and he could make out Jason's face.   
"Percy, Percy are you okay?" Jason asked, and Percy could barely make out the words. Percy would have loved to punch Jason right then and there, he wanted to yell in his face, does it look like I'm okay to you?!   
But Percy couldn't. Jason bullied him, and Percy said that he hated him, but really Percy has a crush on Jason.   
Percy felt like Prince Charming had come to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason had taken half awake Percy Jackson home. Jason couldn't help but glance a couple times at Percy on the way there. Jason liked Percy's black shaggy hair with electric blue streaks in it, he liked Percy's sea green eyes, he liked Percy's tan muscular body, and Jason just liked everything about Percy.  
Jason did bully Percy, he called him names, and made fun of him, but he never beat up Percy. Jason couldn't do that. Truth be told, the only reason why Jason bullied Percy was because he secretly had a crush on Percy Jackson.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Please vote and comment! How do you guys like this story so far? I told you I would try to update everyday, even if it is almost midnight.  
~Brea 


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what?! You guys get an extra chapter tonight because I'm feeling inspired!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jason..." Percy whispered as his breathing hitched. Jason had Percy pinned up against the wall. "You are mine," Jason growled, and kissed Percy hard. Percy gasped a little, allowing Jason's tongue to slip into his mouth. Percy could no longer think, all he could do was feel the warmth of Jason's lips on his and Jason's tongue in his mouth, and Jason's hands on his wrists, and Jason's hips grinding against his. Percy wanted this, he wanted Jason.  
Percy's eyes flutter open and he stares at the ceiling. It was a dream. Percy tried to think, he remembers Jason coming to his rescue, but he must've passed out after that.  
Percy is home, in his room, and laying on his bed. Percy closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep, but he can't. Percy wants his dream to be true, but he thinks that perhaps it will only be a fantasy.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week had gone by, and Percy and Jason haven't spoken to each other since Jason practically saved Percy's life. Percy still stared at Jason in the hallway and wished that something more would have happened between them. Percy goes to the bathroom to climb out the window, to ditch his next class.  
Percy is about to climb out the window. "Percy?" Jason asks and walks over to him. Percy who is halfway out the window, gets down. Percy could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as Jason grabbed him by the shirt.  
The next thing Percy knew was that Jason's lips were on his, soft and gentle.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm so sorry I was gone guys. I promise to update more often. And I will make the chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason finally pulled away and Percy seemed to go through a time warp or something; because both of their shirts were off and their jeans were undone. "Come over to my house tonight," Jason whispered and pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote his number on Percy's arm.   
Percy could feel himself blushing and he hated it. Jason put his pen away, fixed his jeans, and put his shirt back on, and Percy did the same. Jason left before Percy could say anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
I know that this chapter is really short, but I plan on writing more today so don't worry. I'm sorry for not updating in awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SMUT!  
Percy had texted Jason what time he should come over, and Jason responded eight o'clock. Percy didn't know why Jason had wanted him to come so late. Percy didn't ask, he just went. Percy thought it was kinda crazy, crazy that he was actually standing on Jason's front porch. Percy noticed that there were no car's in the driveway.  
Percy walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Come in!" Jason's voice called. Percy opened the door. All the lights in the house were off. There was a candle on the coffee table in the living room. Percy walked over and read the note next to it.  
Take off your shoes and socks at the door. Take this candle, go upstairs second door on the right. ~Jason   
Percy did what the note said, he took off his shoes and socks at the door, then took the candle and went upstairs. He opened the door to the second room on the right. The whole room was lit up with candles. Percy sat the candle down on the nightstand and heard the door shut behind him.   
Percy turned around and saw Jason standing there. "Jason," Percy whispered. "What is all of this?"   
Jason stepped forward and Percy's eyes widen. Jason was wearing tuxedo, the tie hung loosely around his neck and half of the buttons were undone. "I know you felt what I did Percy," Jason whispered. "I know why we didn't stop when we should have, I know why neither of wanted to. The chemistry between us is undeniable."

Percy pinched his own arm, he wanted to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. He never thought in a million years that something like this could happen, but Jason had proven him wrong.  
Jason grabbed Percy by the hips and pulled him close. Jason kissed him lightly then pulled away. "Lay down on the bed," Jason whispered and Percy did. Jason stood at the end of the bed. "Strip for me," Jason whispered and Percy slowly took his shirt off, then his jeans. "Stop." Jason whispered and climb on top of him.   
Jason kissed him passionately and grabbed his hips, causing Percy to moan a little. Jason pulled away and sat on Percy's hips. Jason took off his own jacket, and kissed Percy one more time before getting up and taking his pants off. As Percy watched him, he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Desperately Percy tried to grab at a thought of common sense, but couldn't.   
Jason sat back down on Percy's hips and took off his shirt. Jason took off his tie and tied Percy's hands and put them above his head.   
"Now Jackson," Jason whispered in Percy's ear and started leaving a light trail of kisses down Percy's neck. "Get ready for the best night of your life."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Mmm... Should I continue this part or just leave it here? Yeah I know this chapter kinda sucks, but please vote and comment.  
~Brea


	7. Chapter 7

Percy wakes up thinking that last night was a dream. Percy knew that he really liked Jason, but know Percy knows that he's madly in love with Jason Grace. Percy doesn't want to be in love with him, but he is.   
Percy rolls over and sees Jason still sleeping, laying next to him. Percy wants to kiss Jason awake but decides to leave him alone. A part of him wants to leave, but he stays. Percy feels himself going back to sleep as his slowly shut.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Well guys, I've been reading this and realized that I made a lot of mistakes (probably due to the fact that I'm writing this on my phone instead of my computer). Anyways, I will be editing this once I finish which might mean un-publishing and republishing. Also I apologize for the short chapter this is kinda a filler, but I have big plans for what's about to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

A month. It has been exactly one month since Percy and Jason started fooling around. Although something was really starting to bother Percy. Jason was still together with Piper. Jason ignored Percy at school. The only time Percy saw Jason was after school, and all they did was have sex. The sex was great, but Percy wanted more. Percy wanted Jason to be his and only his. Percy wanted Piper out of the picture.   
Percy showed up Jason's house, even though Jason didn't invite him. Percy rung the doorbell and Jason answered. "Percy what are you doing here?" Jason asked slightly confused.   
"We need to talk," Percy said and took a deep breath. Jason stepped outside, and shut the door behind him.   
"I don't want to do this anymore." Percy said before Jason could say anything else. "I want a relationship with you, I want to be with you. I don't want to be your sex toy."  
Jason blushed. "Why did you keep coming back if you didn't want this?" He asked.  
"Because, I was desperate to get any part of you that I could!" Percy said getting angry. "I fucking loved you! But you are too scared to come out of the closet. So whatever, stay with Piper. Keep pretending. Marry her for all I care. I deserve more than a fuckboy. Like you."  
Jason looked stunned. "Percy..."   
"Whatever." Percy snapped. "Don't call me anymore."   
Percy said loved, but he meant love. Percy was still in love with Jason, but it was clear that all Jason wanted from him was sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason felt horrible. He never meant to hurt Percy, but he did. Jason was a coward. Percy was right, Jason was afraid to come out of the closet, but Percy was worth it. Jason loved Percy. Jason kept having sex with him because he loved him and wanted him. Jason realized that what he did was wrong. Jason was going to come out of the closet but he had something to do first.   
Jason went over to Percy's house and rung the doorbell. Jason had to apologize to Percy first, then he would break up with Piper, and then come out. Jason took a deep breath as Percy's mom answered the door.   
"Hi I'm Jason," he said. "A friend of Percy's."  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said softly. "H e isn't here right now."  
Jason sighed sadly. "Oh, okay." He said and left. 

Days went by and Jason was starting to worry. He hadn't heard from Percy since that night, and he hadn't seen him at school either. Jason went back to Percy's house.   
"Hey Mrs. Jackson," Jason said when she answered the door. "Is Percy okay?"  
"Oh," Percy's mom sighed and looked down. "You haven't heard. He died in car crash a few days ago..."


	10. Chapter 10

Jason stopped eating, and sleeping. It was his fault that Percy was dead. Jason broke up with Piper, and he came out to everyone. His life was hell, and not because now everyone bullied him, and his parents and sister hated him, but because Percy was dead.   
Jason hated himself, everyone, and everything. Jason didn't realize how strong his feelings for Percy were until he was gone. Jason couldn't take it anymore. Jason got in his car and drove off. Tears blurred his vison and he couldn't see. Sobs racked his body as he kept driving.   
Jason drove and he kept driving until his car veered off the side. Jason barely lived through the crash, but he didn't want to. Jason wrapped the seatbelt around his neck and chocked himself to death.


End file.
